


Grab the Camera!

by AmKay499



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, addionational tags to be added, idek know what tags to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmKay499/pseuds/AmKay499
Summary: The one where Rory has taken to filming everything.





	Grab the Camera!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so idk if I'll ever update this, it's just something I wrote like febuary of last year... and is very short. But I started re watching the show and rememebered I had written this. It's something that could be made into a series so I'm leaving it unfinished for now. Also, feel free to make suggestions if you do want to read more because I might be inspired to write more.
> 
> Also please excuse the sloppy writing, this was done in like five minutes, and like i said, last year.

“Ethan, dude,” Benny was saying as he walked into the Morgan’s living room, once he got his friend’s attention, he turned to Rory. “Rory, film me!” It was Rory’s new thing, filming everything and anything he could. Mostly girls, well, girls that could still show up on film that was. 

“Got it!”

“Awesome, Ethan!” he said again. “Popcorn me.”

Ethan snorted and dug into the popcorn bowl, tossing one and quickly sitting up as Benny was able to catch the piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Nice, dude!"

“I’m gonna see if I can break the world record!” Benny announcing, grinning wildly and gestured to throw him another.

But, of course it wasn’t even five minutes later when there was a loud crash and a sudden, “Oh God! My eye!” and the camera focused on Benny, who was covering his eye and Ethan leaning over him, trying to pull his hand away he could take a look at the damage done.

“Why’d you do that?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! It’s not my fault you suck at catching food in your mouth!”

  
“Hey! I am great at catching food in my mouth! Your aim just sucks!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Dudes, you both suck. Stop arguing!”

“Rory!”

The camera went black.


End file.
